1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle manual brake auxiliary system, and more particularly to a vehicle manual brake auxiliary system to automatically stop movement of the vehicle when the driver is not at the driver's seat and the manual brake is not engaged.
2. Description of Related Art
Automobiles regardless of stick-shift gear change type or the automatic type are introduced to the world to bring fast paced lifestyle and convenience to the people. Distance seems not to be a problem between two persons far away from each other because of the convenient transportation opportunities we now have.
However, despite all the conveniences we have in our lives due to the introduction of cars, there is still something which is not so convenient to the user (the driver). That is, whenever the car is stopped, the driver has to apply the manual brake before leaving the car, otherwise, the car will move due to the slope of the road. If the driver forgets to apply the manual brake, the car might be damaged or even endanger a passersby. This kind of danger originates from the total dependence to the driver's concern to safety and the danger arising from a driver's forgetfulness is not addressed.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved auxiliary braking system to mitigate the aforementioned problems.